We Are Young
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Luke and Thalia are at a bar and i think most of you know the song and how it goes from there.


**_Yes this is a songfic, I know there might be some of you out there who don't like them but i was listening to We Are Young and the idea sort of popped into my head. Review and tell me if this was ok or if it could have been a little better. Enjoy :D_**

_Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight_

Look I know I have a lot of explaining to do Thalia, just give me a second so I know that I'm getting the entire thing right myself._  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State_

Don't ask me what they're doing in there because I would have no godly idea. Frankly I don't care what they're doing._  
My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget_

I see that you're talking to some Joe Cool wearing Ray Bans offering to buy you a drink. He's probably asking about your current relationship status; something I know I screwed up between us months ago. But I've been trying to tell you that I was sorry._  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it__back_

I've called your house, your cell phone, I've texted you. I've tried to get you to listen to me when I see you out in public. I've gotten you drinks but told the bartenders and the waitresses to give them to you anonymously. I've tried and tried to take back what happened. I know there's no way I can though. I just want you talk to me again._  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home_

So when this stupid place closes and you discover that you're too drunk to walk because this moron keeps buying you drinks that you keep drinking will you allow me to walk you home? I know I probably seem like a stalker but I need to talk to you gods dammnit! _  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

Thalia we could be so much more than this. But that can only happen if you allow me to apologize._  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun  
_Like I said before only if you allow me to apologize for what happened.

_Now__I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a toast  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home_

I know that I'm not the only thing in your world but I know that I wish I could be back there. I notice that my friends are back from whatever they were doing. Your friends are back also and they pull you away from Joe Cool. I walk over to you and offer you a drink knowing you're most likely too hammered to realize it was me. You accept and I raise a toast after I buy you a water.

_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

Just listen to me don't get mad._  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

Please Thalia I'm begging you I want us to be the way before this whole thing I happened._  
Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

I ask you if you want to get out of here. You nod and lean on me as we walk out of the bar. It's around 2 A.M. You're humming We Are Young because that's what was playing when we left the bar. You slur my name and look up at me. Then you get angry and slap me. I'm going to admit I deserved that._  
The moon is on my side (Nananananana)  
I have no reason to run (Nananananana)  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
The__angels__never arrived (Nananananana)  
But I can hear the choir (Nananananana)  
So will someone come and carry me home (Nananananana)_

After I calm you down a bit you ask if we can stop on a bench. I sit down and you do too. I try to apologize but you just ignore it. You don't want to hear the apologies that you've heard millions of times before. I felt like we were part of one of those irritating romance movies where the guy made a mistake and tries to get the girl of hid dreams back. But I could see this movie would be ending in you eternally hating me. Thalia I promise you that nothing happened with her. She kissed me. I didn't kiss her. You still won't buy it._  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

If you'd just listen to me we could be more than this. I just want you back. We're young and we can take the world by surprise._  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

Please Thalia just consider it._  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight_

The bar's closed and I can see people leaving it. Your friends see you with me and decided that I have it covered. I pick you up bridal style and ignore the string of profanity and curses. I carry you all the way to your apartment. Just as I lay you down on your bed you look at me with those blue eyes.

"I forgive you." You whispered.

"I knew you would sooner or later." I whispered before pulling the covers around you.

I kiss your nose and you fall asleep; drunk or not you're amazing Thalia. I slept on the couch that night I know I would never screw this up ever again.


End file.
